Natural
by Alacrity123
Summary: Quinn confronts her love for Rachel, set season 2 post prom. FEMMESLASH.


**A/N: My first try at some Faberry smut. I'm not really religious at all so I probably got Quinn's confliction all wrong, but I did my best to capture the internal tension I think she must have felt. Set post Prom slap, canon be damned. Reviews appreciated :)**

-"Because everyone knows he would rather be with you!" Quinn shouted as everyone in the bathroom quickly relocated, knowing better than to get involved in this fight. Rachel was about to make some response but Quinn lost control and slapped her. They stood in silence for a second before either could form words.

"I'm-I'm so sorry, Rachel." She said the second she felt like she could put together a simple sentence. Truth was, she wasn't angry about losing. She wasn't angry about Finn; in fact, she was jealous of him.

Ever since Rachel had comforted her sophomore year, Quinn had had... "feelings" for Rachel. What those feelings were she never really wanted to admit, but deep down, she knew they involved Rachel's nails digging into her shoulder blades as they-

"EARTH TO QUINN! Come in Quinn!" Santana's fierce words snapped Quinn out of her reverie. It was the monday after prom and they were in Glee club. Rachel was sitting with Finn, wearing an uncharacteristically stylish outfit of light blue jean shorts and a nicely fitting t-shirt. Quinn had to tear her eyes away to meet Santana's  
gaze, which looked like a mixture of disgust and concern.

"Q, before you completely spaced out on me, I was asking if you'd hit Lima Bean with me and Britt after school?" Santana said, sounding almost... shy.

"Yeah of course. Yeah. Totally."

Had Quinn still been watching Rachel, she would have noticed her scoot away from a very dejected looking Finn. But she missed this, staring blankly at a wall and trying to keep her thoughts clean.

The rest of the day passed uneventfully, though Quinn couldn't help but notice that the bike shorts she wore under her Cheerios skirt were a bit damp after having let her thoughts stray during Glee. Regardless, she met Santana and Brittany right after school, and was slightly surprised to see the two holding hands at a table in the  
corner. She got her coffee and walked over, clearing her throat to alert them to her presence, as she doubted they would have noticed on their own, given Santana had been telling Brittany to hold still as put a dash of whip cream on her nose. _Wow. I've never seen Santana so... happy_. Quinn mused as they quickly pretended that they hadn't just been interrupted.

"So, uh, what's up guys?" Quinn asked, trying to keep her excitement for the two at bay. Maybe they've finally decided to be together, Quinn thought.

"Oh I think you know what's up, Fabray. Or should I say Faberry?"

Quinn choked on her coffee. "What, you think I'm GAY or something? I mean no offense to you guys but-"

"Cut the crap, Quinn, I see the way you look at her. Trust me. I know what it's like." Said the Latina, with uncharacteristic kindness in her voice as she stroked Brittany's hand.

"Well even if I was-and I'm not saying I am- like you guys, it's not like it'd matter. It'd be wrong. Besides Rachel doesn't love me anyways. I mean, not that I care. I..."

"Quinn, what do you think is wrong? No offense but you're being really dumb right now and that's coming from me." Brittany said with a small smile, "You and Santana are both really silly. I love everyone and I think it's awesome. Sometimes, I hold hands with Lord Tubbington if I'm scared and can't go to sleep. But Santana is my  
favorite to hold hands with. When we hold hands I feel like everything is going to be okay. It's even nicer than Lord Tubbington, and he's really good at holding hands." She finished, as Santana rubbed her thumb over her hand with a sweet smile, sweeter than any Quinn had ever seen her wear.

"It's not that I think it's wrong, Britt, it's just-"

"Just what, Quinn? Do you think this is wrong? Is Jesus gonna come and take a shit on my face for this?" Santana said, holding up the hand that was entwined with Brittany's. Quinn winced at this accusation.

"No of course, I mean love is love right? But it's just... it's different. It's me. And I mean yeah I swear and stuff. But those are like, little sins. Even getting pregnant was okay, because I'm supposed to be fruitful and multiply. At least, that's what the priest told me, before he made me leave through the back exit of the church..." Quinn trailed off, unsure of what to say. The truth was, she couldn't give a reason why it was wrong for her to be with Rachel. But she was sure it wasn't allowed.

"Cool it Jesus freak, I'm not asking you to burn a bible or anything. It's just, if it's okay for me and Britt, what's so different about you and Rachel? Is it because she's Jewish? Cuz I'm pretty sure the big guy doesn't pay that much attention to-"

"No it's not that. Besides, what difference does it make? It's not like she'll ever want me." Quinn said, looking down to hide the tears threatening to spill over from her eyes.

"I wouldn't be so sure," Brittany said.

"No offense but how would you know?" Quinn said, trying very hard not to get her hopes up.

"Well yesterday Santana and I had to go to the bathroom during Algebra, and we were about to-"

"I get it, what happened?" Quinn said, not needing to know the details.

"Right, so we were about to um go to the bathroom when San heard someone sniffling. We went out of the stall-I mean the stalls, we were in two separate stalls-and Rachel was a total mess. Santana pretended not to see but I went over and asked her if her pet unicorn had died or something. She told me she was just really sad  
because she really liked someone and they hadn't been nice to her at Prom. I asked if she was crying because Finn has a really small penis or something and she just looked at me really confused, like she was gonna ask how I knew before she decided not to. Anyways, and then she said no, the person she was in love with had slapped her. I got really mad because Finn is so much bigger than her, and he shouldn't slap her, and she called me dumb. Santana came out of the stall then and yelled at her for calling me dumb. But then Rachel said Finn didn't slap her, it was-"

"What Britt-Britt is trying oh-so-adorably to tell you is that the dwarf finally admitted she loves you and was really upset because after you slapped her she was sure you hated her for good. So, I agreed to talk to you." Santana finished.

"Wh-what? you're here because-because Rachel wants me?" Quinn said, feeling horribly conflicted.

"Yeah, she's hella upset, and she totally dumped Finn during Glee club. I bet if you went to her house she'd be there, I'd go if I were you she's probably pretty upset, and she's all alone because her dads are off in like, Africa or something."

"Why me? shouldn't someone else-"

"No, Quinn. She needs a friend right now, and that sure as HELL isn't me." Santana replied. Though she still had doubts in her mind, Quinn knew she had to be a friend to Rachel. She promised herself and God she wasn't going to do anything except be a good person and love her neighbor.

20 minutes later, Quinn pulled up to Rachel's house and knocked on the door.

"I already told you, I'm really not interested in your 'modelling agency,' Brazzers isn't really my-Quinn!" Rachel started as she opened the door. Her hair was disheveled and her eyes looked puffy from crying, but she looked as beautiful as she had earlier in Glee.

"Listen, Rachel, I-" Quinn began.

"Save it, I dumped him, he's yours now," Rachel said, motioning to close the door, but Quinn pushed it back open, meeting Rachel's brown eyes with her hazel, hoping to see if what Santana had said was true.

"Did-did Santana tell you to come?" Rachel asked.

"Yeah. Listen, can we talk?" Quinn said.

"Sure, come in."

They walked inside Rachel's house and silently walked to the living room, where Rachel sat on the couch. Quinn sat about a foot a way from her, wanting to be close without alarming the girl.

"Listen, I'm really sorry-for slapping you and stuff."

"It's okay, stuff happens."Rachel said, looking away.

"That's not it, though. I know we haven't been friends, exactly, but I've always-I mean, it's not because..." Quinn stammered before letting her sentence die out. She waited, expecting the ever-talkative brunette to say something. But she was just silent, looking down at her hands. Before she could stop herself, Quinn reached over and grabbed Rachel's hand, interlacing their fingers. Instantly, she knew what Brittany had been talking about. The feeling safe. Her pale fingers fit perfectly between Rachel's tan ones, as though they were meant to go together.

"Quinn?" Rachel said, trying to meet Quinn's gaze, which was fixed on their interlocked hands.

"Yes?" Said the cheerleader, looking up.

Without a word, Rachel took her free hand and pulled Quinn's face closer to her own, making their lips meet. She froze, as though expecting Quinn to pull away. Quinn, however, was overwhelmed. An utterly foreign tingling sensation had completely taken over between her thighs, and a rush of blood surged to her clit. Unable to do  
anything else, Quinn put her emotions into the kiss, gently moving her lips against Rachel's. She felt her tongue snake out and meet the smaller girl's. They kissed then, exploring one another's mouths and taking in the bliss of the experience. But then Quinn remembered her promise to herself, and the silver cross hanging around  
her neck, and forced herself away.

"Rachel, I-" Quinn began.

"Don't, Quinn. I shouldn't have done anything. I should-you-I shouldn't have let Santana force you into any of this." Rachel said, flustered.

"No, she didn't force me, it's just..." Quinn grew silent as she reached up to touch the cross around her neck, hoping for some strength, anything to make the feeling in her abdomen and between her legs go away.

"Quinn, what are you scared of?"

"It's just-I don't want to break God's law. Peccavi. That means I have sinned. Because that's what this is, Rachel. It's a sin. All of how I feel about you, all of how I've always felt about you-it's just not right."

"You know, I knew you'd say that. So I did a little research. What, just because I'm Jewish doesn't mean I cant have a Bible," Rachel said as she pulled out a small book, searching for a page.

"Here we go, read this." Rachel said as she handed the book to Quinn, her voice a mixture of hope and anxiety.

"'Ruth 1:16 But Ruth replied, "Don't urge me to leave you or to turn back from you. Where you go I will go, and where you stay I will stay. Your people will be my people and your God my God. 17 Where you die I will die, and there I will be buried. May the Lord deal with me, be it ever so severely, if even death separates you and me,' yeah, it's the book of Ruth. So?"

"Quinn, she's talking to a girl. Naomi, I think. Now if God didn't think girls were allowed to love each other, why would this be in his book?" Rachel said tenderly, taking the bible and setting it down, clasping her hands around Quinn's. Quinn thought for a few moments in silence.

"I guess I don't know."

"Then let yourself _feel _this, Quinn. Admit it to yourself, you don't have to hide."

Quinn looked away, tears from earlier flooding her eyes again as she began to cry in earnest. Rachel sat facing her and pulled the crying girl onto her lap, as Quinn wrapped her legs around Rachel and clung to her with arms and legs, sobbing into Rachel's shoulder. All these years of pretending broke her down. In that moment, she  
needed to hang onto something. Anything. Rachel rubbed her hands up and down Quinn's back. It wasn't sexual. It was just one person breaking, the other comforting.

"Shhh, it's okay Quinn. It's okay. You don't have to be scared. Shh. I've got you." Rachel said, holding Quinn to her chest.

After a few minutes, Quinn's crying subsided, and the fire she had been suppressing for so long inside her was burning brighter than ever. More than she had ever needed anything, she needed to kiss Rachel. It must have shown, as Rachel reached up and brushed the tears off her face before leaning in again, taking Quinn's soft  
lips between her own. Quinn's hands caressed every inch they could reach, feeling for the first time the shapes that had so mesmerised her. The flare of her ribs, the swell of her chest, the muscles of her back. Eventually she couldn't help but linger around Rachel's beautiful breasts. She pulled away from the kiss.

"Rachel, is it okay if I-" Quinn was interrupted as the brunette pulled her shirt over her head, revealing a small, lacy bra above her incredibly toned abs. "Yes, please." Rachel said, her voice slightly husky. Quinn flushed, feeling the pressure grow even greater as even more blood rushed to her pelvic region, her clit pressing  
urgently at the seam of her bike shorts. With hands shaking, she reached behind Rachel and unclasped her bra, leaving her only in her denim shorts. Her hands shook even more as she began to massage Rachel's breasts, lightly at first but then more forcefully. Rachel moaned as the blonde kissed her right nipple, then her left, then  
her neck. They began to make out again, Quinn massaging Rachel's breasts before Rachel pulled away. Quinn stopped, afraid she had done something wrong.

"I didn't hurt you, did I?" Quinn asked, anxious.

"No it's just-I was wondering if I could-if I could also..." she gestured at Quinn's cheerio's top.

Without a second thought, Quinn stood up, pulled off the top, leaving her naked from the skirt up (Coach had built in sports bras to the fabric of the top after some incident she refused to talk about called "nipplegate" that had almost cost the squad nationals in '88). Not wanting to hide anything anymore, Quinn also pulled down  
her red skirt, leaving her only in light pink bike shorts with a wet stain that had seeped through her underwear. Quinn knew she should have been embarassed, but she couldn't bring herself to care. She was kissing the girl of her dreams, and cross or no, she knew it felt right.

Rachel pulled the girl back down onto her lap and pulled Quinn's legs back around her.

"I like how it feels to have your legs around my back. I like how it feels when you hold onto me. It's like your afraid to lose me," Rachel stated before addressing the two obvious points of interest that were almost perfectly at eye level.

Quinn flushed as Rachel began to rub her nipples with the pads of her thumbs, partly from the contact and partly from Rachel's words.

"Rachel, of course I'm afraid to lose you. I-" Quinn was unable to speak as the dark haired girl took her left breast in her mouth, gently caressing the soft skin with her tongue and teeth. As Rachel nipped at the taut peak, Quinn involuntarily bucked her hips into the other girl's tan abs. Rachel drew back.

"I'm sorry Rach, I didn't mean to-I wasn't trying to-" Quinn stammered, not used to this lack of control over her motions. With Puck, she had been in charge despite having had a few wine coolers. This was different. This was passion.

"Quinn, don't apologize. In fact, would you like-I mean, if you wouldn't mind, I could-I'm not trying to pressure you Quinn, and just this, this is a dream come true. But if you really wanted I would be honored to..."

"Yes, Rachel?" Quinn said, almost afraid to hope for what Rachel would say next.

"I would love to..." Rachel said, staring at the conspicuous mark on Quinn's shorts.

"Fuck me, please. Please." Quinn said, unable to help herself.

Not needing to be told twice, Rachel leaned in and kissed the soft skin above the cheer shorts as Quinn lifted up her hips happily, before biting at the elastic with her teeth, reaching her hands around to help pull down the shorts and underwear in one fell swoop. Though the biting trick had mostly been to impress Quinn, it also  
left Rachel's face very close to Quinn's throbbing sex.

Quinn leaned back on her elbows, feeling incredibly exposed as she felt Rachel's breath on her clit. She was torn between happiness and fear.

"You're so, SO wet!" Rachel said, breathlessly, "How long? how long has your fear of god been keeping THIS feeling a secret?"

"A year and a half." Quinn sighed.

"I'm so sorry. But you're here now. So would you like me to fuck you with my tonge or with my fingers?" Rachel asked matter-of-factly. Quinn gasped, never thinking she would be confronted with that sort of question. She thought for a second, apparently too long for Rachel, who bent in and licked up Quinn's juices, her tongue barely  
flicking Quinn's clit.

Quinn let out a groan. She couldn't believe how good this felt. Rachel circled her tongue around the nub, relishing the way Quinn's hips wiggled, trying to get her to pay attention to the throbbing bundle of nerves. On the one hand, Rachel felt bad that Quinn had been waiting for her for so long. But on the other, she wanted to make  
her wait a little long, so when she finally did come, she'd have no doubts about what God really wanted for her. With that in mind, Rachel pulled away a bit, beginning  
to kiss the soft, shaved, pale skin around Quinn's sex.

Quinn couldn't control herself anymore and the canting of her hips grew violent. "Rachel, please, I need you," Quinn said desperately. Earlier Rachel would have been overjoyed to hear that-but now a hint of mischief had crept into her head, and she wanted to make Quinn beg a little, to show just how far she would go to get what  
she wanted, how corrupted she wanted to be.

"Patience is a virtue, love," Rachel said with a devious smirk.

"Screw patience and FUCK me, Berry!" Quinn said, momentarily regaining her normal stature as head cheerleader.

"You made me wait," Rachel said, with a fiery glint in her soft brown eyes, "you kept me waiting," she said as she removed herself from being under Quinn and began creeping up her, kneeling with her knees on either side of Quinn's shins, kissing her way up the cheerleader's muscular body, "all because of this," Rachel said,  
kissing the cross that shone against Quinn's sweat-dampened skin, "but you expect me to give up right away?" finished the dark haired girl, laying herself flat against Quinn's overheated, sensitive body, allowing their breasts to meet as she kissed and sucked at Quinn's neck. Quinn moaned and wiggled beneath her, her engorged clit  
brushing the cool metal button of Rachel's denim shorts. The sensation was almost too much for her. She let out a raspy yelp, causing Rachel to look down between their bodies to see what had caused the outburst.

"Oh, you like that?" Rachel asked as she jerked her hips to brush the metal against Quinn again. Quinn moaned even louder.

"Hang on, I'll be right back," Rachel said, getting up and leaving Quinn laying there, more turned on than she had ever been in her life and completely paralyzed with arousal. The small girl wasn't gone more than a minute, and when she returned she held a single ice cube between her thumb and forefinger.

"I know this is weird, but let's see how you like getting the cold shoulder," Rachel said, placing the cube between Quinn's breasts and sliding it down. Quinn squirmed again with the sexual tension, anticipation growing as Rachel pulled the melting ice cube nearer and nearer to Quinn's clit. She finally felt the ice-cold contact, shocking her system and causing her hips to cant wildly. Rachel leaned in and caught the cube in her mouth, breaking it with her teeth before she leaned in and began to lick at Quinn's pussy again, this time with a little more hunger. The cold on Rachel's tongue was too much for the blonde.

"Rachel, please, please fuck me. Please." Quinn said, breathy and desperate.

"Okay." Said Rachel. And with that she began to lick and suck and nip at Quinn's clit, making little starburts appear in Quinn's vision as she neared the edge. Rachel nipped and licked faster and faster, and just as Quinn was about to come, her heart beating wildly in her pussy, Rachel pulled away.

"JESUS FUCKING CHRIST RACHEL, FINISH ME, PLEASE!" Screamed Quinn, completely unable to help herself.

"Tell me how bad you want it. Tell me how much you want to come. Make me do it." Said Rachel, resting two fingers near Quinn's entrance.

"Rachel, I love you. I fucking love you Rachel fucking Berry. now please, make me come! Please!" Quinn said, her voice raw with emotion.

Rachel smiled and without a word thrust two fingers inside Quinn, her thumb hitting her clit.

"FASTER, FUCK ME FASTER, FASTER" Quinn said, frantically pushing and pulling her hips as hard as she could against Rachel's hand.

Rachel leaned down again, her mouth level with Quinn's clit. "Shout my name," Rachel said before nipping her clit as she thrust in and curled her fingers. Quinn came. Her body thrust and jerked of it's own accord, and bursts of color exploded as she shouted "RACHEL" as loud as she could, body canting and thrusting for a  
good minute before she finally came down. After a minute of heavy breathing, Rachel pulled her fingers away and lay next to Quinn on the (thankfully) large couch and  
looked the blonde straight in the eye.

"That was incredible!" Quinn said.

"Did-did you mean it when you said you loved me?" Rachel asked, sounding incredibly scared.

Instead of answering, Quinn placed a soft kiss on her cheek. "I always have."

"I'm glad."

After a moment of laying together in happy silence, Quinn said "do you love me?"

Rachel was surprised that was even a question. "Of-of course."

"are you sure?"

Rachel was taken aback by this line of questioning.

"What if you just wanted to say you'd made me beg? What if you just wanted to be the one to break me?" Quinn said.

Rachel stood up and pulled down her shorts and underwear. Quinn looked over in amazement. She was dripping wet.

"Do you think you could do this to me, any of it, if I didn't love you?" Rachel asked. Quinn simply stared, lost for an answer.

"Do you think I could..." Quinn asked, gesturing awkwardly. Rachel nodded and sat down in front of Quinn. Quinn, never having pleasured herself, was rather lost as to what to do for Rachel.

"Here, baby, could I show you?" Rachel asked, taking Quinn's hands as she sensed her reticence. Quinn nodded, embarassed and unhappy she couldn't give Rachel the same  
pleasure with the same skill.

"Take your thumb and put it-" before she knew what was happening, Quinn began fingering Rachel's clit, brushing over it and going in circles repeatedly, smiling as Rachel gasped. Quinn took her other hand and, again acting on pure instinct, entered Rachel with two fingers. Rachel moaned loudly and took one hand, shaking with  
pleasure, and began moving Quinn's hands in and out of her entrance. Quinn gathered that the ever-increasing wetness meant she was doing okay, so she continued circling the nub of nerves. Rachel's moans got faster and faster, til she began to writhe in ecstacy.

After she came down from the high, she looked over at a grinning Quinn and said "I guess you're a natural"


End file.
